


You Won

by OncerPotter_2016



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Concerned Charles Xavier, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, Poor Charles Xavier, Poor Erik Lehnsherr, Tears, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: When Charles tries to forget about Erik and what had happened in Cuba last year, Charles was met with fate and she led him towards Erik. But will it be too late to save Erik from fate's test?
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	You Won

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DalekLetoEndeavour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekLetoEndeavour/gifts).



> Sorry this fic took so long, I must have lost motivation or got distracted with other things but it is here now so please enjoy..

He was going to leave in the end. Erik always does. Charles had settled for a quite life where he and Hank could be free from what had happened on that day in Cuba. Charles wheels himself to the kitchen to only find himself banging his fist on the table. He bowed his head, his eyes streaming tears as he began to cry. The memories were so close to his heart, to much of it with Raven; the moment they met, they loved each other as siblings and soon a family was born. He must have been thinking out loud again as Hank rushed towards him, his breath tired, his lungs running for air.  
“Charles..”  
“It’s okay” he said wiping away the tears. He smiled at Hank, but Hank was clever and knew behind that smile was pain.  
“If this is about Erik again..”  
“It isn’t... it’s.. it’s Raven. We both know we miss her” he says, his hands turning around towards the door. Hank nodded. The rest of the day was normal, they spoke for a few minutes, talked about the next actions on making the mansion to a proper place for mutants and humans alike to study and stay safe. They had talked for hours.  
“Are you sure you are okay?” Asked Hank handing him his books. Charles nods, taking the pile of books to his lap and off he goes to the study room.

Charles has spent the rest of the evening reading, writing and... he didn’t get to finish his work for Hank’s voice rang through the halls. The walls bouncing them off as Charles tried his best to reach the commotion. Hank yelled back, he retreated backwards, shifting his body away from the monitors.  
“What’s happening here?” Charles says, wheeling himself to the room.  
“The monitors are fired...I was just checking the systems but soon as I tried to get a closer look at it, it.. it exploded” Hank explained what happened and with an inch from their view the flicker of light from the screen came to life. A voice came through. It was the news, it was a clip of yesterday’s news.

_“Today, a massive attack on Brooklyn was rapidly approached by the mutant by the name of Magneto. His Brotherhood of Mutants marched to the streets of Brooklyn in early hours...he demanded freedom to all mutants a like and I quote “down with the humans” they had stormed through the streets, destroying what seemed to be thousands of damages...”_

At first Charles dismissed Erik’s violence but soon curiousity had gotten the better of him as he intended to read the mind of his past lover. He reminded himself again of those painful times when Erik had told him he loved him but it had be all a dream since that day in Cuba. He listened hard and yet there was nothing there... how strange, thought Charles. Maybe it was that darn helmet again. Charles cursed himself for believing in hope. He promised himself he would stop believing in Erik and so he had. He never forgets the pain and the voice so his was the first to go. He let himself wonder around the room, wheeling himself to the next room, Charles stops and stared at the open door expecting Erik but there was nobody there except for the air whispering in his ear.

Hank came back, his eyes trailing Charles's actions.  
"are you sure you are okay?" Asked Hank, his concern for his friend was deepening. His eyes staring with the same pain in Charles' eyes. He knows him better and when Charles is thinking something he means it.  
"I think.. I think.."  
"it's Erik isn't it?"  
"I can't help it Hank, he may have abandoned us. Abandoned me, but I just feel like I have abandond him" cried out Charles. His voice cracking a bit as he tried to convince Hank to see what's happening. To see what he sees. Just once he want to go back to where it all began.  
"Charles, you've got to let him go, please thinking of him won't change what he did... Charles he took Raven from us. He's.."  
"I know.. A monster.. Erik, a monster that is now lost" he announced as he held back a tear. Hank nodded and was about to take Charles back to his room when the door echoed with knocks on its surface. As quick as he could even remove Erik out of his mind, the knocking at the door grew louder. Hank and Charles stared blankly at each other before hank agreed to open it. Turning blue, he reached the door, opened it with a violent rage reading to attack when a firm grip at his arm stopped him.  
"Raven?"  
Raven stood there in her true form. She limped inside. Charles immediately recognised the sound of his own sister's voice, his mind trying to compose what was happening.

Raven, having been with Erik for almost four years in his new Brotherhood of Mutants hadn't been home back at the mansion since Cuba.  
"Raven? Raven what are you doing here?" Asked Charles, his eyes trailing to the wound on her leg. Raven didn't reposnded for a while as Hank helpped her, placing her on the armchair next to him.  
"gahh!" Raven groaned as she sat down, levated her leg on the coffee table. "that bastard" she continued to swear as she laid on her back. He sighed deeply before meeting her brother's eyes after so many years apart.  
"what happened Raven?" Charles asked again wheeling himself closer to her while Hank got the First Aid kit from the medical room.  
"Erik. They have Erik. That bastard got himself caught. We.. Gah.. We attacked Brooklyn as he ordered but something happened. Something went wrong. As always, he gave his damn speech than.. Than they started shooting at us.. I got shot in the leg, but other than that I escaped fine... Azazel, he teleported us away.. But Erik.. He tried to deflect the bullets.. But the last thing I saw was a bullet going through his neck...I didn't see anything else if you want to ask" just as she finished, Hank came back with the bandages.

Charles was silent for awhile as the silence grew inside of him. He wanted to understand, to feel and comprehened what Raven meant.  
"where..where is.. How are you?" he asked wanting to keep his feelings aside, to make it go away as the thought of Erik was a weakness. Raven turned her head to him again as Hank bandaged her leg.  
"I'm okay.. But Erik isn't. You can't keep ignoring your feelings for him anymore Charles. No matter what happened, this isn't about you anymore"  
Charles looked up at her, his eyes stained with tears, his eyes very swore. He had been crying while they weren't looking.  
"there it's done"said Hank, his mind waning to not think of the situation in front of him.  
"thanks" Raven said in reply, as she limped into the kitchen. Her mind not wanting to get near Charles' but had surged with such anger that it had sort of hurt him a little. While Raven and Hank had room to chat since Cuba, Charles had found the time to sneak pass the the two into the school's ungerounds. Since the aftermath of Cuba, Charles had Hank begin to expan the mansion, to build a new and advance Cerebro by building it below ground away from peering eyes.

After getting to the lowers levels, Charles had finally had the courage he had lost so long ago, to reach into the deepest minds of where Erik could be. He sighed, touched the cold metal with his fingertips as tears flowed down his face. He wiped them away and sighed knowing what he might find might hurt him more than he knows. Slowly as he did, he placed the helmet on his head for the first time in a long time and soon the surge of power rushed through him, red dots of mutants, all around him, the people he had tried to ignore but his mind only focused on Erik.  
"Erik, where are you?" Charles thought, he asked, focusing hard on the one person he needed to see. The one person he needs to save. As fast as he entered the minds of Erik, a scream, an agonyising scream, as if someone was being beaten, fist upon flesh. Erik's voice soon break through the barriers.  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME! Stay.. Stay away.. For me" Erik screams, the sound of his voice echoing the chambers.  
"Shut up!... Gah... Detain him and remove that dman helmet! NOW!" the voice of a Sargent, an officer, someone commanding men to stop Erik. To... To..  
Charles stopped. He hadn't realised his hand covering his mouth to stop him from screaming. They can't do that to him. They can't. They couldn't. They mustn't.

Charles wheeled himself back to the others, still wipping away the tears from his face. He noticed Raven and Hank. Laughing. They were laughing. He hadn't heard Raven laugh since the first day they met. He smiled.  
"Charles... Charles what happened?" asked Raven. Her eyes bright yellow, no longer trying to hide who she truly is. The way she looked at him, chalets couldn't hold in what he is trying to hide.  
"You were right. They have him, they have gotten him. They... They beaten him, removed his helmet.. Destroyed it... Raven... Raven.. They.." he paused. He choaked on his own word as tears strained his face again. Raven walked forwards towards her brother. Took him by his shoulders and for the first time as though it it was just yesterday, she hugged him.  
"It's okay, just tell us..."  
Charles closed his eyes, trying to hold on to his pain but he couldn't not when Erik needed him.  
"Raven.. They're going to execute him... Today...Raven... Raven.. With plastic... Plastic bullets" Charles whispers into Raven's ear. Raven pulls away from the hug. Her eyes widens as tears falls from her eyes too.  
"You can't let them do that.. Erik may have been a bastard but he needs us.. He needs you Charles.." Raven said, looking back at her brother. Her voice shaking with he town pain. Charles nodded and immediately set the plans.  
"They have him at the Pentagon, but we're miles away and..  
"If you need to get there, I can do it.." said Hank knowing that despite his grudges against Erik, he couldn't stand seeing Charles this upset.  
"Thank you" Charles whispered through tears.  
"Sure, anything for a friend" Hank replied knowing that whatever Charles does, whatever he feels he couldn't go against it even if it is for Erik.

They prepared themselves for the flight to the Pentagon. Raven seated herself next to Charles, her eyes never leaving her brother's.  
"hey, it's okay... There's nothing to worry about... Everything is going to be okay. We've seen what Erik could do. He is strong. Besides, you were always the one to belive in hope" said Raven, her hand on his own. Charles wished Raven was right about all of this, about Erik. Speaking of Erik, Charles hadn't seen him for so long he doesn't know what he will say to him, what would they even do once they get out of there alive. Charles looks back at the moments he shared, the moments of joy and happiness before fate ripped them apart from him. He could still taste his lips upon his own, the way Erik touches his hair and his hand. Erik made him feel safe, to be loved and warm. Time was ticking away, the light was slowly fading as noon approached. It was one o'clock in the evening by the time they arrived at the Pentagon. The execution was only 30 minutes away. Hank helped wheel Charles in while Raven helped to get inside. Once inside, the corridors were empty and the halls and rooms were silent until the voices of a loud roar and bunch of cheerring mock laughter came from the courtyard.  
"There... I can't hear them.."  
There was an agonyising scream. A male screaming from their lungs.  
"Gah.. E.. Erik! Its Erik...we must hurry" shouted Charles, his demands hurting his throat.  
"Okay, I got" said Hank as he nodded to Raven and began to run, wheeling Charles to the direction of Erik's screams. The moment they began to run, the guards holding Erik was preparing for his death. To bring the great Magneto down for his crimes. They held him by his arms, backing him to a pole as they tied his arms and hands to it.

After securing the rope around his wrist, the guard in charge stepped forward, grabbed Erik by his jaw and squeezed tightly.  
"So, it's true than, my men finally capture the man behind the attacks, the great and powerful Magneto.. So, where is your telepath friend, your partner, Xavier?" he said between a crooked smile. Erik shook his hand and the man's hand drops.  
"I'm... Not going to...tell you" Erik spat at the other man's face. From his actions, he was slapped hard, enough enough to slip his dry lips. The one in charge grunted, waved his hand and the firing squad aimed the plastic guns with their plaatic weapons. Just as they were about to fire, Charles, Hank and Raven had arrived, but had witnessed something mariculas and tragic all in one place. Erik had managed to slip a small piece of metal into his hand and cut the rope from his wrist. After the snapping of rope, Erik lundged forward, using the little metal he had, he took this time to kill the men in front of him and another and another. Charles heart skipped with hope as Erik freed himself. He looked on as Erik fought his way out, that maybe he misses this part of Erik, the determination and passion to survive. It was what he needed. Its what his heart needed. He tried to wheel himself further into the action to help Erik out hit a hand on his shoulder sais something else. Raven's thoughts echoed in his mind and knew right then that he couldn't do anything but watch as his lover, yes his lover, tried to escape for his life. Erik punched one guy and killed another. He was almost out the door until... Charles stopped, his mind had been bonded with Erik since the day they met and with every bullet that passed through the air, as they stopped deep inside Erik's chest and stomach, Charles screamed too. When everything had grown silent, and the last few guards remained standing breathless, Charles who still had tears in his eyes, watched with everything he had, as he laid his eyes on the agonising pain in Erik's eyes, the pain on his lips as he collapsed onto the ground without another sound.

Charles immediately placed his fingers to his temple and froze the remaining guards as the scremaing had subsided. Once on a stand still, Charles commanded Hank to push him forward. Raven followed behind them as they rushed to aid Erik. When they reached where Erik fell, Charles was surpired, shock to see the blood, the bruises, the pain that was formed on Erik's face. His eyes closing and opening as he struggled to stay awake. To stay alive. Charles slowly moved down and laid beside Erik. With as much care as possible, Charles slide down, his hands taking Erik gentlely into his arms. Charles looks down, tears still running down his face as he stared into Erik's already closed eyes. Charles weeps and sobs, rocking Erik back and forth and as though Charles' emotional banks bursted open, he leaned forward and kissed Erik's lip. And with the kiss, his mind let's go off the minds of the guards where they witnessed the professor kissing the enemy. Charles didn't care for the humans, for his mind was only for Erik. He presses his head onto Erik's and whispers softly: "I'm sorry" and with one more wishful thinking, Charles closed his eyes and kissed his forehead. Just as he lifted his head, a gush of bright light flashed before him and engulfed him into its warm embrace. When Charles opened his eyes, the sound of birds singing and the fresh smell of salt watet entered his nose. Charles lifts his head and to his own amazement he immediately looks around and sees an empty beach. He looks down and sees he is back in his mission suit, that outfit worn from days in Cuba. Cuba.. Charles looks around and to his shock, he stood up with ease. Probably before the accident, Charles thought as she got off the sand and just as he turned his foot in the sand, he sees the one person he needed most of all.  
"Erik? ERIK?!" He screams, joy or happiness in his voice. There the image of Erik, a mirror imitation of him stood not far from him. Charles ran forwards, his mind only focused on his lover. The lover he wished had stayed.

Erik turns around and let's Charles embrace him tightly. Let's him sob in his chest. Erik hugs him back, his hand soft against his head as he kissed his forehead.  
"Please, please Erik don't leave me" Charles cried out and with little effort he lifted his head and looked up into Erik's eyes. Erik smiles but it was a sad smile, a smile that belongs to a broken man. Erik shakes his head.  
"Charles, liebling, listen to me" Erik says as he lifts Charles chin so their eyes are a closer than before. Their arms still in a tight embrace. "looking at you makes it harder, to see your beautiful face like this. But at some point I know that you'll find another"  
Charles backs away, his head shaking, his eyes in tears again.  
"No, no... What are you saying? I.. I can't... I can't move on.. I can't.. You can't make me...we.. We are not done yet" Charles voice bounces in the air, in anger but it's broken most of all. Erik take a his hand.  
"Charles, you know that perfect couldn't keep this love alive. You and us... It can't work. But I know.."  
Charles tries to pull away, to run but Erik pulls him back, to make him listen. " I know that you truly love me, that it's because of this reason that I love you too that I love you enough to..to let you go.."  
Charles couldn't believe this, couldn't understand what Erik was trying to say. So he let's go of Erik's grip, and starts walking away.  
"Charles..Charles!"  
"What?! What else do you want to say to me. Do you want to break my heart again?"  
"No, because you already won. You won. You won, Charles. This war, this fighting ended when they killed me" there it was again, the chocking sensation inside his throat.  
"That means no..no.." Charles stumbled at his own words, trying hard to hold onto Erik.  
"No more brotherhood, no more war, nor more fighting. Just peace. Just like what you wanted.." Erik said with pain in his throat. Charles looks deep into Erik's eyes, pain and misery in his eyes. He shakes his head.  
"No.. No this isn't.. What I... Wanted" he whispers the last word. He once again buries his head against Erik's chest. But with a soft and gentle touch, Charles' head gets lifted up again and there he was met with Erik’s shark smile that Charles had always admired. Charles touches Erik's cheek which was cold, not warm at all.

Erik takes Charles hand and kisses it.  
"I just want you to know Charles, that you couldn't have loved me better, no one else managed to love me more than you. I love you Charles Francis Xavier. I love you with all my heart... But.." There was a pause. Charles knew what was coming. "But I want you to move on"  
"Why?" asked Charles with a stern face despite the tears and the sadness threatening to escape from him. Erik smiles, the smile still plastered on his face. Erik takes Charles face and cups it into his hands and kisses his forehead. He presses their foreheads together for a moment before whispering what Charles feared most of all.  
"I'm already gone"  
Charles didn't want to believe it but before Charles could scream Erik's name the flash of white light and there he was leaning over Erik's now dead and still body.  
"Charles. Charles, are you okay?" Raven's voice echoed the air and it finally had brought him back to his senses. All Charles could do was nod his head and wipe away the tears from his eyes. By the time they had gotten back to Winchester and settled back into the mansionx, Charles wanted to bury Erik right there, right there by the school. And so they did. When they were done putting him down below the earth and they said their goodbyes, the news of Magneto's death quickly spread like wildfire as thousands of people celebrated his death, for the terror of Magneto's wrath has ended. No more fear, no more war, no more fighting or killing but as the world celebrated, Charles went to his bedroom, ramaged through his chest of drawers and took out an old brown leather jacket. He slipped it on and the smell of musk entered his nose. Erik. Charles wore his jacket for the rest of the day knowing that by the end of the day he didn't want to win this way. He just wanted Erik. To be with Erik. To love him.


End file.
